Webber
Webber je odemykatelný charakter přidaný v DLC Reign of Giants. Je to třetí charakter, který nemůže být odemčený pomocí zkušenostních bodů. Má nižší duševní zdraví než většina postav, ale zase má více zdraví a hladu. Díky jeho vzhledu jsou k němu pavouci neutrální, ale mobové, kteří jsou nepřátelští vůči pavoukům, jsou nepřátelští i k němu. __TOC__ Vzhled Webber sice vypadá jako humanoidní pavouk, ale ve skutečnosti je to dítě žijící v pavoukovi, který se ho pokusil před časem sníst. Pavoukovi se občas pohnou oči, což naznačuje, že stále žije. Odemčení K odemčení Webbera je zapotřebí najít jeho lebku, která může vypadnout z pavouků, a pak je potřeba ji zakopat do hrobu. Poté prakticky okamžitě do hrobu udeří blesk. V ten okamžik Webber povstane a stane se odemčenou hratelnou postavou v inventáři. V návaznosti na to se budou z hrobů objevovat pavouci, ale jejich zabíjení už podmínkou pro odemčení není. Speciální síly Výhody Webberovi roste Beard (vous), který produkuje Silk (pavučiny), v podstatě je to stejné jako Wilsonův normální plnovous. Ovšem tenhle vous roste o něco rychleji než je tomu u Wilsona, každá fáze zabere jen tři dny a plné velikosti dosáhne během 9 dnů (proti 16 dnům u Wilsona). Oholit si je může pomocí Razor (břitvy). Zrovna tak mu vousy poskytují 3/4 odolnosti proti mrazu, ale bohužel stejně jako Wilsona i Webbera vousy přehřívají v období léta. Nemá žádné postihy na duševním zdraví a zdraví, když sní jídlo z monster a startuje s 2x Monster Meat a jedním Spider Eggs v inventáři. Pavouci (včetně pavoučích královen) jsou k němu neutrální. Chůze po pavučině nevyvolá poplach v pavoučím hnízdě a nezpomalí jej. Zrovna tak je schopný vyrobit si vlastní hnízdo z 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands a 6 Papyrus, kdy jej následně i pomocí Silk (pavučiny) může povyšovat na vyšší úroveň. Krmením pavouků masem z monster lze docílit toho, že jej pavouci následují jeden celý den a pomáhají mu s útoky na další obyvatele mapy. Stejně tak se s nimi může spřátelit. Webber nemá žádné postihy z přítomnosti žádného druhu pavouků, ani jejich královny. Nevýhody Jednoznačnou nevýhodou je, že všechny neutrální dobromyslná stvoření jsou díky Webberově pavoukovitosti vůči němu agresivní. To se však netýká včel, bůvolů a kamených humrů. Tipy * Jeho specializce z něj dělá ideální charakter pro průzkum jeskyní, kde se nachází více pavouků, ovšem stejně tak i Bunnymenů. *Zpřátelení pavouci mohou sníst veškeré maso, které padne ze zabitých nepřátel, takže je potřeba být vskutku rychlý při sběru kořisti. * Pokud máte Spider Dens (Pavoučí hnízda) velmi blízko základny, narazíte na problém, pokud najdete a přivedete do základny Chestera. Ostatní pavouci na něj totiž budou útočit a nejen, že tedy prořídnou řady vašich společníků, ale přijdete i o možnost smysluplně využívat Chestera. Při nižší úrovní hnízd je to řekněme zvládnutelné, ale při třeba takových 3 hnízdech na 3 úrovni už by takový pokus o obranu Chestera ze strany hráče mohl být pro něj fatální. Dbejte tedy zvýšené opatrnosti při umisťování hnízd. * Krmením pavouků masem z monster nebo prasečí kůží si můžete zajistit následování větší masou pavouků na krátkou vzdálenost. Se snadno získatelnými druhy masa jako jsou Žabí stehýnka nebo Morsels (kousky), lze tento radius prodlužovat. * Doporučuje se uvařit maso z monster pokud je ještě čerstvé, protože čerstvě uvařené má o něco delší dobu spotřeby, než když je uvařeno skažené. * Nidky neútočte na pavouky osobně, ale nechte je na sebe útočit mezi sebou. Tím si zajistíte, že na vás nebudou útočit ostatní kolem. * Pokud byste rozpoutali obří melu mezi pavouky za účelem těžby masa, pavučin a pod., můžete použít rychlosběr držením klávesy space, ale ujistěte se, že v ruce nedržíte žádnou zbraň, abyste omylem nezaútočili na pavouka uprostřed hnízda. To byste pak mohli mít velký problém. * Pavoučí válečníky lze použít k efektivnímu odlovu drobné zvěře. Díky jejich schopnosti odskočit na větší vzdálenost je zabijí rychleji, než by zvířátko stihlo utéct. Kategorie:Postavy